


choose

by PainAndHope



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainAndHope/pseuds/PainAndHope
Summary: Griffin stopped and stared at her girlfriend."I'm serious! You need to choose: me or the candles."
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	choose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work that I translated into English. So, please, don't judge me too much... I'm new here

Clarke dodged the brown-haired girl's hands and ran for the light switch, jumping over pillows and scattered clothes on the floor.

"Claaaaarke!" she hissed, blocking her way.

"Damn it, Lexa, I can't do it anymore!"

The blonde scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"The power went out three days ago. And we are still sitting here like in the middle ages."

"Baby, please..."

Girl looked at her with huge almond eyes, pouting resentfully. Clarke bit her lip, lost in the thought, then slowly turned and took a step toward the dresser.

"Clarke."

The blonde stopped and turned to her girlfriend. 

"I'm serious. Choose: either I, or candles."

Clarke picked up the object and held it up to her face.

Lexa whimpered and ruffled her hair, looked at her companion sadly.

"All right, all right. Turn on your light" she said, waving her hand, and then added, "you know, electricity gives you cancer." 

"And poor lighting makes your vision worse."

The blonde laughed and triumphantly blew out the nearest candles. 

Clarke turned on the light and deftly caught a pillow flying at her, and quickly threw it back at the laughing girl.

"Come on, it's probably time for dinner."


End file.
